


Domesticness

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Lucifer, Domesticity, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Infertile!Lucifer, M/M, Mentions of sex., unorthodox relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Lucifer spend a night to themselves.





	Domesticness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written as a fill for the Ducifer Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Need help?” Dean asked, sniffling along his mate’s shoulder.

“No, I got it,” Lucifer smiled, turning his head to kiss Dean’s brow. “Want to gear up the Netflix?”

“Sure. Game of Thrones?” Dean asked, picking up their drinks- a beer for him, and a vodka and sprite for Lucifer.

“Yeah, let’s get caught up on Season 6. I’m tired of trying to tell everyone not to spoil the ending,” Lucifer admitted, picking up the tray filled with popcorn, chocolate, and nachos.

Dean grinned and headed into their living room, Lucifer following close behind.

They were a bit of an unorthodox couple, with both of them being Alphas, and they know they got judged for it. But neither of them wanted children- in fact, Lucifer couldn’t have children. A motorcycle accident for the photographer took that ability away from him. A lot of Omegas and even Beta and Alpha women avoided him as a result.

Then along came Dean, and he made this Alpha/Alpha pair work.

Sometimes, one of them would pretend to be an Omega, but mostly, they were enjoying the fact that both of them could experience a knot and enjoy it. They could also play rougher than with an Omega or a Beta, and both of them liked to play rough. They go through beds like some people go through phones. Constantly.

Dean was taking a long pull from his beer as he pulled up where they left off in Season 6 in Game of Thrones. Lucifer sat down with the tray and picked up a bar of chocolate, holding it to Dean’s lips. Laughing, the other Alpha ate it before leaning in to kiss Lucifer, sharing the taste of chocolate and fine craft beer from his lips.

“You’re not going to jump me during a sex scene again, are you?” Lucifer teased, not minding if his mate did in the least bit.

“‘Course,” Dean scoffed playfully. “What kind of man do you take me for?”

“Mine,” Lucifer said simply, kissing Dean sweetly this time.

The theme song ended, reminding them to pay attention, and so they did, eating snacks, cuddling, and drinking. By the fourth episode of the night, they were clawing at each other, begging for relief like the characters on the screen, attempting to assert dominance and biting down on mating marks hard enough to coat their lips in blood.

By the seventh episode, they had eased into a slower pace, one full of gentle touches and kisses and promises of love renewed, their peak hitting together.

By the time morning had rolled around, they had fallen asleep on the couch, naked, a simple crocheted afghan over their nude forms. Dean’s head was on Lucifer’s chest, mouth open slightly while Lucifer held him close, face smushed into the back cushions of their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
